Babs Bunny and the Pound Puppies
by Tomblappy
Summary: The Bone of Scone is running low of Puppy power so it is up to the pound puppies to go to acme acres to find the source of puppy power.


"Babs Bunny and the Pound Puppies"

By: TomBlappy

Chapter: 1

Howler's New Invention

In holly's puppy pound. Whopper and bright eyes were watching a kid friendly show called "Tiny Toon Adventures". "Boy I wish we could go to that place." said bright eyes, "Me too." Replied whopper, later cooler and the gang were in a meeting because The Bone of Scone is running low on Puppy Power and they got to find the source.

"Listen up everybody!" Cooler command, "We have a serious crisis in our hands.

"What's the matter?" Asked Holly.

"Well the Bone of Scone is running low on Puppy Power!" Answered Cooler, "So we had to find it."

"I had just the Invention for the job." Said howler. "To the Gizmo lab!" Shouted Howler, "There she is." Said Howler.

"Uh…what's that thing?" Asked whopper.

"I call it the source finder 5000." Answered Howler.

"What does that little old thing do?" Asked Nose Marie.

"This baby can search any source." Answered Howler, "Allow me to demonstrate." Said Howler. First we need to know where to find the source. While the machine is processing. "Howler said yep this baby can track us to everywhere even in space, dimensions, worlds and even on the planet earth." Ding! The machine is done processing to reviled howler.

"What is it Howler?" Asked bright eyes.

"Well bright eyes." Answered howler, "The machine tells us the source is in a place called Acme Acres."

"Are you sure Howler?" Asked whopper, "Because that's were the Tiny Toons lived."

"Yes whopper." Answered howler.

"Well Congratulations!" Shouted Whopper (impersonating a game show host), "You just won a V.I.P. trip to acme acres!" "The question was." Said holly, "How are we going to get to Acme Acres? "Hmm…" thought nose Marie, "That is a very good question. How are we going to get to little old Acme Acres?" "Hmm…" Thought Howler, "I got it! I'll build an invention that going to take us there!" He worked through the day and the night. And then he made it. "Pups and Puppettes I give you the flying bed!" Shouted Howler. "Did you get the idea from that little old Disney film "Bedknobs and Broomsticks?" Asked Nose Marie, "Well yes in the movie they transported in the Isle of Naboombu." Said Howler, "I bet it doesn't work in real life." Said cooler, "Oh really!?" Replied howler, "Allow me to demonstrate." Said howler, He jumps on the bed and types on the location on his keyboard. He types Wagga-Wagga. And then it works.

The pound puppies didn't believe it they're jaws were dropping and eyes were popping out. When Howler came back from his demonstration. "Well, what do you think?" Asked howler, "LET'S GO TO ACME ACRES!!!!!!!!!!" They shouted, "I'll take that as an incredible." said howler, as they got on the bed and type on his keyboard acme acres and WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH and there they go. "ACME ACRES HERE WE COME!!!!!!!!!!" They shouted.

Chapter: 2

Entering Acme Acres

After dismissal at Acme Looneversity in 3:00 PM.

"Well another day another dollar." Buster said,

"Buster!" Babs shouted, "Look up in the sky!"

"It looks like a flying bed." Buster replied.

"It's headed to Acme Forest, searching a place to land". Babs said. The two young bunnies racing in the park. Finally the bed landed.

"Where are we?" Asked holly.

"I think were in acme acres." Howler answered. Buster and Babs came out of nowhere.

"Welcome to acme acres!" Greeted the two bunnies.

"Golly-gee-wow-zipedy-doo!" Gasped bright eyes. "You're Buster and Babs bunny in the flesh!"

"No relation." They replied.

"Hmm…I'm not sure if that's Buster and Babs bunny." Said cooler, "Maybe we should test them if they are real just like in the movie space jam when bugs bunny kisses Michael Jordan." Buster laughed.

"That's Classic." Buster Said.

"So will start off with you buster." Cooler said. "What can you do to make us believed that you are?"

"Well if I am real can I do this?" Asked Buster, Buster throws a pie at cooler's face.

"Yep you are real." Cooler said, "Now it's Babs' turn."

"What can you do to make us believed that you are?" Asked cooler.

"Well if I were real can I do this?" Babs impersonating Jessica Rabbit.

"Maybe a bit of bunny heat." Babs said in Jessica's voice, and she kissed cooler in the lips. "All right you guys are real." Cooler said.

"Wow!" Said whopper, "I'm an impressionist myself." "Oh really?" Babs asked in a normal voice, "Yeah!" Answered whopper. "I can do a guy escaping from prison." "Just like in the episode in our show: Whopper Gets the Point?" Asked bright eyes, "Yeah. I'm making a break for it see?" "Leaving this pound for good see?" "You supposed to ask how come." Said whopper in a normal voice, "How come?" Asked buster. "Cause uh….nobody gives whopper a shot see? Yeah!" "Not bad." Said Babs.

"So what made you came to Acme Acres?" Asked buster, "Listen were the pound puppies I'm Cooler this is Nose Marie, Howler, Holly Stoneheart and you big fans Whopper and Bright Eyes." "Nice to meet you." Said the two bunnies, "Howler's machine told us there's a source here." Said holly, "what source you have in mind?" asked Babs, "The Source of Puppy Power" answered Howler, "What is Puppy Power?" Asked Buster, "You See in every dog's heart is the gift of Puppy Power." Said Nose Marie, "It's the magical power should by puppies and children" said holly, "Even holly has Puppy power" said nose Marie, "that's right you guys." Exclaimed holly, "Well come on everybody let's go to the Acme Acres library." Command Buster, "Why?" Asked Howler, "because" said Buster, if they're is a source of Puppy Power will help you find it! Come on!

Chapter: 3

Journey to the Source of Puppy Power

While there're on their way to the Acme Acres library, Montana Max was listening the conversation the whole time hiding in a tree. He hatched up with an evil plan. Well…Well…Well, Said Montana Max, Look do we have here. If I found the source of Puppy Power first, No-More Puppy Power! He gave it with an evil laugh.

At the Acme Acres library, "Bookworm" said buster, "we were looking the location of the source of Puppy Power can you help us find it?" Bookworm looking up on the Internet and there it is and they had the map of the Source of Puppy Power. They print the Map and are on their way. "Thanks Bookworm." Said Buster, while finding the source of puppy power Montana Max Called the Acme Acres Dog Pound and he said "Hello Acme Acres Dog Pound?" "Yes Acme Acres Dog Pound" Replied Employee, "I Found five stray dogs walking with a lady and two stupid rabbits." While walking on they're way to the source of Puppy Power, The Acme Acres Dog Pound Captured the Pound Puppies. "Don't worry guys!" Exclaimed Buster, "Will Get some Help!" "Who are we got to get some help?" Asked Holly, "We know just the guys who can help us." Answered Babs.

Plucky and Hamton were at Weenie Burger ordering some lunch. "I'll have a Triple Weenie burger, large order of Weenie Cheese Fries, Three orders of Weenie Onion Rings, Quadruple-Thick Weenie Vanilla Shake, and a Medium Weenie Salad." Said Hamton as he gave out his order. "Wow!" Said Plucky, "That guy has a big Appetite." Just then Buster, Babs, and holly entered the restaurant as well. When Plucky and Hamton were eating they're lunch. "Hey Buster," called plucky "Who is your friend?" Buster introduced Holly and Holly explained about Puppy Power, The Bone of Scone and how she and her Pound Puppy friends got to they're world. "So uh you and you Pound Puppy friends are from the Real World?" asked hamton "Yeah!" exclaimed holly "That's the Reason why me and my Pound Puppy friends got to this world." After holly explained about Puppy Power, The Bone of Scone, her Pound Puppy friends, and the real world. Our heroes take a break at Weenie Burger.

Meanwhile at Acme Acres Dog Pound. The pound puppies were planning to escape from the pound. "Golly-Gee Cooler" Said Bright eyes "What are we got to do?" "I Don't Know Bright Eyes it looks different than home and finding pups for each master." "Are You Sure?" Asked Whopper "Because this Cartoon Pound giving me the creeps!" "Don't worry about this little old pound whopper." Said Nose Marie "I'm sure Holly, Buster and Babs were to Bail us out." "Arooooo I agree with nose Marie." Said Howler "Because this Cartoon Pound giving me the creeps too." Just then the door opened up and then Elmyra Duff entered the pound. "Ohhhh… What do we have here? Cute Furry Little Puppies with clothes!" Exclaimed Elmyra "Don't worry furry dressy uppy Puppy Heads, Auntie Elmyra will take good care of you all," She Said as she grabbed the five Pound Puppies by the necks and chocking them "I'm Gonna hug you, and squeeze you, and love you to itty-bitty pieces." Then Bright Eyes wrote the note for holly, buster and Babs it said "Help! Me and my Friends been Captured by this Girl Named Elmyra Duff please save us! From bright eyes."

Chapter: 4

Escape from Elmyra's House

Back at Acme Acres Dog Pound Buster, Babs, Holly, Plucky, and hamton saw the note and the five were surprised. "Elmyra!" the four shouted except holly because she didn't know who elmyra is "Who is this Elmyra?" Asked holly "She is the girl whose torturing innocent animals and tries to kill them." Answered Buster "We got to get to Elmyra's House!" Exclaimed Hamton "Yeah! We should do something!" Replied Plucky, "I Have a plan Buster and Babs Style.

Meanwhile at Elmyra's House. Holly grabbed a ladder and climbs up to Elmyra's window and saw her Pound Puppy Friends. "Target Sighted." Said holly as she climbs down the ladder, "Are you ready for this?" Asked holly, "Don't Worry Holly." Replied babs, I Did this Disguise Before in Hare Today, Gone Tomorrow." Babs Bunny Knock on the door. Elmyra opened up the door. "Yes?" Asked Elmyra, Babs did a wacky kiss on the lips. "Yuck!" Disgust Elmyra, "Congratulations! You have won a free subscription in the Acme Health Spa!" Shouted Babs in Disguise, "Run like this: Hop two three, Run two three, Tongue two three. You Try." Elmyra didn't know what that means so she tried it "hop two three, run two three, tongue two three." Said elmyra, "Looking Good." Said Babs in Disguise, "It's time for your around the world marathon!" Elmyra is doing that exercise repeatedly. "On your mark get set go!" Shouted Babs in Disguise, In Elmyra's Room Holly knocked on elmyra's window the pound puppies saw her at the window "Holly!" The Pound Puppies shouted, Bright Eyes opened up the window "It's so nice to see you again!" Said Bright Eyes, "It's nice to see you again too" Replied holly, "Now get down before Elmyra gets back!" "Sure thing." Said Bright Eyes, "Come one Everybody Let's get out of here!" The Pound Puppies Exit through the window and climbs down and run away. "Thank Goodness." Said Cooler, She's worse that Katrina Stoneheart." Back at the Street elmyra is still doing the exercise and all of the sudden she realized she's been tricked by Babs, Buster, Plucky, Hamton and Holly. "Wait a minute." Said elmyra, "Wasn't that those two cute little bunnies and they're friends? I've been tricked." By the time she gets to her house and her room she was surprised. "Where all of my cutie pie pets go?" Asked Elmyra, "Gosh! I lose more pets that way!"

They were following the way to the source of puppy power. "We found it!" Shouted the Gang, and all of the sudden the gang and the source of puppy power got captured by Montana Max's Crew, Except Whopper and Bright Eyes. "Let's follow them Bright Eyes." Said Whopper, "Let's do that." Replied Bright Eyes.

Chapter: 5

Montana Max's Plan for the Source of Puppy Power

At Montana Max's mansion the gang were tied in ropes. "What do you want from that source of Puppy Power Monty?" Asked Babs, "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME MONTY!" shouted Monty, "That's a Very good question. I Have a Special plan just for you." "What Plan?" Asked holly, "Why to Destroy Puppy Power, That's all," Answered Monty, "What do you mean destroy Puppy Power?" Asked Cooler, "Let me explain," Said the evil Montana Max, "I've been spying on you, hellecopting above your heads, called the Acme Acres Dog Pound, followed the trail to the source of Puppy Power, found it before you do and planted a trap just for you. Once I destroyed Puppy Power the entire universe this world and your world will have no Puppy Love!" Montana max was evil laughing.

Outside of the Mansion whopper and bright eyes were planning to free the gang. "What if I disguise myself as king who owns the bone of scone and the Source of Puppy Power and you ring the bell go inside with me and free our friends and our friends?" Said whopper, "I Don't Know whopper." Replied bright eyes, "It will never work." "No time to argue bright eyes." Said Whopper, "This is our old friends and new Friends were talking about." "Yeah that's a Good call." Said Bright Eyes.

Back inside the mansion. "Any last words before I destroy the Source of Puppy Power?" Asked Montana max devilishly, and all of the sudden. "Money." Rang the Door Bell, "CURSES!" Shouted Monty, "I'll be back. AND DON'T GO ANYWHERE!" Montana max opened the door. "WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW!!!!!!!!?" Asked Monty rudely, "Is that any way to greet a king?" Asked whopper in Disguise, "Oh so sorry your majesty please come in." Said Monty, "With pleasure." Whopper and Bright eyes were inside the mansion. "What can is interest you with?" asked Monty nicely, "Take me to the place where you storage the source of Puppy Power." Command Whopper in disguise, "With pleasure." Said Monty. So Monty takes whopper in disguise and bright eyes to the place where he put the source of Puppy Power, bone of scone and they're old friends and new friends. Whopper winks at his friends to put out that's him in the costume. "Can I have moment of the bone of Scone in my hands?" Asked Whopper in Disguise, "No Problem." Answered Monty, Then Whopper charges the bone of scone to the Source of Puppy Power. Then Bright Eyes unties her friends and runs to the exit. "Well that's all from my little visit in this lovely mansion bye bye." Fare welled Whopper in Disguise. Just then Whopper Accidentally Trips on his costume to reveal himself. Montana Max was surprised and Shocked about all this. "You Stupid Mutt!" Yelled Monty, Then Whopper turned Montana Max into a Dog with the Bone of Scone. Whopper walked out of the house. "WHOPPER!" They shouted, "Whopper, Are you Ok?" Asked Bright Eyes, "I'm Fine it was a piece of cake." Answered whopper, "What Happened to Montana Max?" Asked Buster, "I turned him into a dog With the Bone of Scone." Answered Whopper, Everyone laughed even whopper.

Chapter: 6

Home Again

So they put the Source of Puppy Power back where it was and delivered the Montana Max dog at Elmyra's House. Cooler Knocked on the door and run away elmyra opened the door. "Yes?" Asked Elmyra, "OHHHHH, Someone left me a Puppy! Hello little puppy say hello to Auntie Elmyra." The Montana Max dog yelps with fear. "I'm gotta change your diapers and give you a bath and potty train you. You Cutie Puppy Wubby Head!" Everyone laughed again.

At Acme Park the Pound Puppies are ready to get back to they're World and they're taken they're souvenir photo one for the Pound Puppies' world and one for the Tiny Toon World. "Gee we sure got to miss you." Said Babs, "Me-Too" Replied Bright Eyes, Then Howler Types the location the location on his keyboard it says: Holly's Puppy Pound and WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!!!!!!!! They're they go. "Bye Pound Puppies!" Said The Tiny Toons.

In Holly's Puppy Pound "Golly-Gee!" Said Bright-Eyes, "That was Fun." "Well we save little old Puppy Power of Destruction." Said Nose Marie, "Yep we sure did" Replied Cooler. Three Months Later everything is fine bright eyes found this odd message saying "Dear Pound Puppies and Holly Stoneheart, Go outside Signed Guess Who?" The Pound Puppies and Holly gone outside and they heard a really loud sound. An odd looking space ship is looking for a place to land. And it landed it opened up its door and they saw familiar faces. "Pound Puppies!" Shouted Buster and Babs, "You have to come back with us!" Said Babs, "Where?" Asked Bright eyes, "Back to Our world." Answered Buster, "It's Urgent!" "What's got to Happened in your little old world?" asked nose Marie, Madame Gotcha Feels your fur and she's on the hunt for you and she's got to skin you Alive! Don't Worry she won't find you when were around quick get in the ship!" Said Babs, They Get in the Ship and WOOOOOOOOOOOOSH! They're on they're way.

TO BE CONTINUED

THE END

Special Thanks

1492 Pictures

Amblin Entertainment

Boston Public Library

Brockton Public Library

Centropolis Entertainment

The Cinemassacre Productions

Columbia Pictures

DreamWorks Pictures

FAI Films


End file.
